


Scared 2 Death

by fiction_is_reality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short, Short Suspense Story, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_is_reality/pseuds/fiction_is_reality





	Scared 2 Death

Scared '2' Death

It was a strange night, there was chill in the air...  
a man walking in the moonless night on the side of the road...going back to the home sweet home after a bad day at work.

In some time he arrived at the apartment building but darkness has already surrounded it, inside out as lights went off few mins ago.  
It was rather inconvenient but the man couldn't care less...he just wanted to sleep on his bed in his room. Like a half dead person while cursing,  
he carried himself inside the internal staircase from lobby.   
But an echoing noise in the corner really scared him cause it was just near his foot. A small cute rat was eating something...in anger man stomped his boot and it scared the rat and dead silence was on again. 

Man had no choice but to take stairs as he lived on the 8th floor, he started climbing in his powerless state with the help of the railing.  
After 20mins or so he finally reached to his destination.  
Finally a sigh of relief for that poor man.  
He took out the keys from his jacket pocket and was trying to figure out which one was the right? He used his cell phone to shed some light to find it. After finding it, he obviously hurried and entered, then right away locked all the locks there were.   
Tired man did try to switch on lights but no use. 

He was frustrated with the whole darkness and his boss,his job and other personal stuff he was going thru. Out of such emotion he threw his bag and jacket in the room somewhere. The mobile from his jacket pocket fell and went under something. As soon as the sound that was made by dropping of mobile stopped...a glass fell down in kitchen. It startled the man to a point that he forgot his sleep and tired body. It has been 15mins since he entered the room and now his eyes adjusted to the surrounding and he saw a chaos infront of him, where sofa was ripped off, all the things were on the ground, curtains gone.  
The moment when his eyes saw state of living room and the sound that came from the kitchen co incidentally matched the time of the mobile falling down.  
He was scared to the death cause he had no light, no mobile and no means of defense if someone attacks him, so he did what any man would do..try to run away from the scene. He was sweating and he couldn't even unlock the door and while doing so he fell down.   
While trying to unlock he looked at the kitchen door and he saw something, he saw 2 red eyes looking at him, that drowned every bit of power he had in him and he straight away sat down beside the door, he was weeping and scared. Not a single good thought was there in his head, all things blurry and vivid. He was scared to death because of such horrifying red colored eyes and the black color all around. All of a sudden he was trapped in his own home!  
He saw the window in the Corner of the hall..he gathered every ounce of energy he had and ran for it...which he thought would be the way out .   
He ran towards it, reached in a sec or 2 and looked out of the window and thought of jumping...but jumping from 8 floors was suicidal...literally.  
So he sat down just there praying to god and looked in those 2 Red eyes for the last time and closed his eyes and covered his whole body...n thought...this is the End. When those eyes were close to him he heard sound..."Croooow-Crooow!!!"...  
He opened his eyes and there was nothing in front of him. He must have expected monster or something. When he reached a conclusion what exactly happened here, he was laughing at himself. After some time electricity came back.

So basically a Crow was trapped inside and was trying to get out.   
So in the process it did the damage to sofa and all. It was sigh of relief that was just a crow and nothing else.   
HE was scared '2'('2' = 2 red eyes)death at the time crow attacked.  
Pheeewwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
